


Kinktober Day 10: Hate Fucking w/Curtis Everett

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Tension had been building for weeks, it was like a pressure cooker and you’d finally reached your limit.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Curtis Everett & Original Female Character(s), Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Kinktober Day 10: Hate Fucking w/Curtis Everett

“Fuck you, Curtis!” You raged, shoving him backwards into solid metal, his face emblazoned with fury.

Your breaths were ragged, fists balled by your sides as you stared him down.

Tension had been building for weeks, it was like a pressure cooker and you’d finally reached your limit.

He took a step towards you, his broad shoulders hunched forward and crisp blue eyes raising from his feet to lock with yours. Your resolve was waning ever so slightly, your spine hitting the wooden crate behind you with a nasty thud.

You winced, clenching your eyes shut and sucking in a breath through your teeth.

“That’s what you get for being a mouthy brat.” He ground out, your eyes snapping open and your jaw trembling once again. “I’ve had it with your shit, so shut your fucking mouth or so help me god…”

“What? What are you gonna do, huh?” You goaded, your lips pursed and a hand resting on your hip. “You gonna make me?”

He rushed towards you then, your body trapped between him and the crate – and for a moment, you thought he might kill you. Honestly, you did. Flinching, your arms wrapping around your stomach to protect yourself; you waited.

Finding the courage to stand your ground, your eyes trained on his, you sucked in a breath. You weren’t about to look away, to back down from this pissing contest, but you didn’t have to – because he did.

His breath tickled your neck as his eyes wandered down to your chest, your filthy shirt fitted snugly against your budded nipples as they brushed against his torn sweater.

You felt the atmosphere shift slightly, the fire in your belly morphing from wrath to arousal, hitting you out of nowhere.

“Cat got your tongue?” He teased, his words laced with vitriol.

Puffing out your chest, fists balled by your sides once again, you hit him with it.

“I fucking hate you, Curtis.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his lips on yours, all teeth and tongue as his mouth savaged you. His beard scratched at your skin, the delightful burn it left behind a reminder of what you were doing. 

Snapping out of it, you pressed your palms to his chest, feet kicking at his shins desperately while you tried with all your tiny might to get him off of you.

It was his hands gliding underneath your shirt that did it though, the feeling of skin on skin filling you with a buzz you hadn’t felt in years.

You kissed him back, and you hated yourself for it; maybe even more than you hated him.

His kiss devoured you, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip and the neediest of moans falling from your mouth into his.

“You hate me, huh?” He muttered, lips attacking the hollow of your throat as he shoved his hand down the front of your pants. You could have fainted when his fingertips glided through your wet folds, and punched him when you felt him smirk against your collarbone. “Your panties tell a different story, sweetheart.”

You grabbed him then, his cock pulsing in your hand through the fabric of his trousers. Squeezing just ever so slightly, you stood up on your tiptoes, lips so close they were almost touching.

“I fu…” he cut you off, his fingers hooking into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. You could taste yourself on him, the evidence of your body’s betrayal. You panicked, your teeth biting into his knuckles so hard he withdrew.

“Bitch!” He yelled, his hand wrapping around your throat.

Your eyes fluttered closed, splintered wood jutting into your back and his rock hard cock straining against the confines of his pants. Whimpering when he squeezed tighter, you gave in. You were soaked, you could feel it. Fury had stoked a passion that had been left undiscovered for so long.

Opening your eyes, you reached for his belt, yanking it open unbuttoning him clumsily. You were shaking, body trembling with anticipation while he stared you down once again.

“You want this?” He asked, the softer side of him rising to the surface for just a moment.

“It’s been years Curtis, just fucking rail me.”

You didn’t need to tell him twice. He span you round, his hand on the back of your neck as he bent you over, cheek shoved against rough wood.

He had your pants round your ankles before you knew it, tugging at them with an urgency that both dazzled and dizzied you. His hand connected with your ass cheek, an agonising sting spreading through your flesh and a cry bouncing off the walls.

“We’ll see how much you hate me with my dick stuffed inside of you.”

He filled you up in one brutal stroke, punching the air from your lungs - your pussy practically virginal from years of neglect. It was agony; his girth was punishing, splitting you open in ways you’d never experienced.

He moved, and you shifted. His length dragged against the walls of your cunt, the tip nudging your sweet spot just so as he leant back on his knees. He fisted his hand in your hair, yanking your head back sharply, the top of your head pressed against his solid chest.

Curtis looked down at you then, the filthiest of smirks twitching at the corner of his mouth as he watched you come apart on the end of his cock.

“Still hate me?”

His pace was menacing, hips slamming against your ass while he brutalised you. Discomfort gave way to electric pleasure, his hand wrapped around your throat as leverage.

“Always.” You breathed, crying out in surprise when he thrust into you so fucking hard, you thought you might break.

“You might, but this tight little cunt loves me.” He chuckled, squeezing your throat just a little tighter. “I can feel it, gripping my cock like a fucking vice.”

“F-fuck you.” You sobbed, legs quaking as he pounded you.

The sound of his cock sliding in and out of your pussy filled the air around you, bouncing of the metal walls and ringing in your ears.

“Gonna fuck that attitude right out of you, give that sweet cunt what its been missing.”

Your hipbones dug into the wood so hard, they bled. But you couldn’t bring yourself to give a single solitary fuck.

A strangled cry escaped your mouth, the first orgasm you’d had in years hitting you like a fucking train as you cried, tears of relief spilling down over your cheeks.

“That’s it, fuck, that’s it! Shit, this pussy…”

Pleasure wracked your bones, your body limp over the wooden crate. Yet still, he fucked you. You came once, twice, three times? You didn’t know.

You whined when he pulled his cock free, a warm sensation spraying against the flesh of your ass as he came all over your cheeks with an almighty roar.

Curtis surprised you then, wiping you clean and pulling your pants back up over your hips; and you could have sworn his lips feathered against the nape of your neck before he walked away.

You were left there, fucked out and confused as hell. Blowing out a breath, you closed your eyes, enjoying the quiet for just a moment; only the rumbling of the train on the tracks below could be heard.

“Still hate you…”


End file.
